


Video

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, the Doctor didn't really like his companions to take pictures or videos or anything else like that in or around the Tardis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I dreamt up while I was supposed to be doing homework.

Usually, the Doctor didn't really like his companions to take pictures or videos or anything else like that in or around the Tardis. He rationalized this to his companions (and to himself, admittedly,) by saying that his enemies could find and use this to target them. Of course, Clara just raised an eyebrow and gave him her usual mischievous half-smile that reminded him a bit of Amy. Clearing his throat and burying the little pang he got from remembering the latter, he relented. “Just this once, though.”

_The video is low quality; obviously shot from a camera phone. Clara is smiling and waves a bit, standing in front of a blue police box. She winks at the camera and then turns it to the doors; her hand inserts the key into the lock and then opens the door easily. The Doctor almost has his back to the camera, as he is standing at the console looking at something or other. “Hi, Doctor,” comes Clara's voice from just behind the phone as she walks in and shuts the door behind her. The Doctor looks up and smiles at the camera and lifts his hand in a curt wave. “Hi, Clara,” he answers._

 


End file.
